


Заебись

by NichikN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Художник-бутафор устраивается на новую работу. Ничего необычного, всё как везде, вот только сексуальность начальника немного отвлекает.
Kudos: 2





	Заебись

Бутафо́рия (итал. butta fuori, букв. выбрасывай - первонач. приказ режиссера актеру выходить на сцену) — поддельные, муляж, специально изготавливаемые предметы (скульптура, мебель, посуда, украшения, оружие и др.), употребляемые в театральных спектаклях взамен настоящих вещей. Предметы бутафории отличаются дешевизной, непрочностью, подчёркнутой выразительностью внешней формы (при их изготовлении обычно отказываются от воспроизведения деталей, не видимых зрителю). 

«Заебись!»

Пролегающая ниже дверного проёма балка целует с размаху в лоб, выбивая искры из глаз. Кыстай наклоняется, и тут же врезается головой в полку какую-то, опрокидывая рулоны и банку с гвоздями. Все в каморке теперь смотрят только на него. На эту воссиявшую, блин, звезду. Особенно _этот_ смотрит. 

«Сука!»

Он же всё правильно сделал: волосы отряхнул, козявки в носу проверил — нету, разноцветные руки о разноцветные штаны обтёр. Цель проста — заходим, берём ключ, не привлекаем внимания. Проще простого.

— Эй, осторожнее, — смеётся прораб, освещая каморку двумя белоснежными рядами зубов. — Мож тебе в каске ходить?

Вот мудак.

Кыстай отводит взгляд, и сдерживает порыв потрогать ушибленный лоб. 

— Я ключ взять в туалет.

Пиздец, сексуально. Браво, Кыстай.

— Вон, на крючке, — машет парень в пыльном комбезе. Тоже бутафор, вроде. Или электрик.

Кыстай берёт ключ, и отправляется в туалет, с целью сгореть там от стыда в пепел. Лучше так, чем его спалит ледяной огонь этих смеющихся глаз. Или чем он сплавится в лужу от уверенных распоряжений тут и там.

Потому что плавиться он не готов, точно нет. Он ещё с прошлого раза не собрал себя в кучку. У него ещё болит.

Ну и что, что _этот_ явно из наших. 

Кыстаю не нужны романы. Ему нужна работа.

Гвозди-то поднять нужно было, наверное, неудобно вышло.

На обратном пути он помогает таджику дотащить какие-то доски. Таджики его вечно поначалу за своего принимают. Кыстай не против, он помогает, заодно просит ступени для театральной инсталляции укрепить получше — шатаются. А Тёмка их ещё подпилит, вообще ненадёжно получится.

— Так, мужики, вы что мне тут ценный организм угробить хотите?! — радостно вопит из-за спины тот самый отдающий распоряжения голос. — Художников чур не воровать!

Он пролетает как торнадо, каждому узбеку и киргизу выдаёт ценные указания: манекены без голов туда, с головами вон туда, осьминога упаковать, штукатурку тут, эпоксидку там, стеллажи починить, цветы и шляпы не трогать. Кыстаю велит не прохлаждаться, и ключ вернуть, пока никто не обосрался; а на тех ребят ругается, мол, доколе эта хуета будет продолжаться, объясните, уважаемые? С этой платформы, только прыгать и вешаться. Мы тут декорациями занимаемся или сараи строим? Живо переделать! Эй, Сынгыль! Гвозди острой стороной забиваешь? Молоде-ец! Всем зарплату на день раньше, оп, пошутил! Иисусеньки, видили бы вы свои мордашки…

Прораба Романа все зовут Ромой в лицо и за глаза. За глаза ещё гондоном правда. А он всё вертится вокруг, хохочет, шутит нелепо, по плечу всех хлопает, и повелевает голосом, не терпящим возражений. А еще как будто флиртует.

— Эй, Кыстай! Я тебе каску принёс!

Или нет.

Кыстай поднимает голову. Рома в глаза пристально смотрит. Так-то не на что больше — респиратор всё лицо закрывает, кроме глаз, вот он и смотрит. Кыстай в курсе, что они красивые, мать говорила. И не только она.

Кыстай смотрит на красную бандану, чернющие густые брови, ресницы пушистые девчачьи. В лучистых радужках пляшут черти, феи и спрайты с леприконами. На губах обескураживающая улыбка.

Никакой каски нет, конечно, это шутка такая. Очень смешно.

Дольше Кыстай не смотрит, возвращается к покраске гигантского белого попугая. Никаких романов.

Сверху летит кусок бумаги. Кусок ваты. Кусок газеты. Тряпка какая-то…

Гоша забрался под самый пятиметровый потолок, и бросает всякий мусор.

— Да заебал, ты, нормально же летело!!! — Тёмка примеряется и выпиливает очередной кусок из декоративных ступеней, имитируя сколы и разломы.

— Слишком порывисто, — возражает Гоша, бросает кусок бинта, и поясняет, подкрашивая театральными интонациями: — Вот так они будут падать, падать, белые перья и розовые лепестки, а потом... — Гоша неопределённо взмахивает рукой, — время остановится!..

— Зрители ахнут, а нам заплатят, — ворчит Тёмка.

— Из органзы попробуй, — предлагает Кыстай .

— Не. — Гоша бросает кусок гофрированной бумаги. — Пробовал — слишком лёгкая.

— Гошаня, это даже не похоже на перо! — негодует Рома, глядя на итоговый результат Гошиных изысканий. 

— Ну, бля… — Надувается тот, готовый к неравной схватке.

— Нам нужны перья, а это — кусок, ебучего синтепона, Гошка, ты что тут всех за ебланов принимаешь? Ты на это сколько времени потратил?

— Погоди! — Гоша карабкается наверх, так стремительно, что Кыстай зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть, как тот пизданётся с шатающихся лесов.

Гоша вытягивает руку под светильник и отпускает выгнутый лодочкой кусок синтепона.

Все дыхание задерживают, на всякий случай.

Разлохмаченные белоснежные края в ярком свете софитов зажигаются ангельским сиянием. Лёгкий кораблик плавно парит в воздухе, снижается, качаясь из стороны в сторону, описывает круг, прежде чем бесшумно опуститься на бетонный пол.

— Ладно, живи, — милует Рома.

И подмигивает Кыстаю.

Он уже который день тут подмигивает. И вьётся вокруг, мурлыча песенки под нос, и всё-то ему нужно рядом продефелировать, прямо перед Кыстаем. И наклониться — вот это вот упало же, надо поднять. Задница просто потрясающая. Кыстай смотрит. Улыбается смущенно, как дурачок. Краску льёт и льёт. В банку, на пол, на свои ботиночки…

Кыстай вспоминает, что он не готов, оттирает краску, замешивает новую, ловит хитрый взгляд боковым зрением и потягивается так, что футболка задирается. Ну он же не виноват, что размяться припёрло именно вот сейчас, ну затекла спина, что такого…

— Если ты покрасишь акрилом, то он станет тяжелее, и слишком быстро упадёт! — Гоша держит перед глазами Кыстая а лепесток размером с человеческое лицо. — Недостаточно трагично будет, понимаешь?

Кыстай смотрит внимательно. Гоше виднее, конечно.

Он быстро перебирает в уме все варианты: от пыльцы цветочных фей, до сияния с копыт единорогов.

— Акварель?

Гоша задумчиво кивает:

— Заебись.

— А как время остановится? — спрашивает глупый Кыстай. — Если их к леске привязать, то они так парить не будут же?

— Не будут, — соглашается Гоша, — они сначала падают, падают, а последнюю пачку просто спустят на лесках… Ты же пионы покрасишь, да? Они жемчужно-розовые должны быть, нежные-нежные, с таким переходом в белый, как…

— Гошан, подай шкурку, вон, валяется. — Тёмка крепит узкую картонную рейку к трёхметровому каркасу колонны, — и мозг не еби человеку.

Кыстай на четвереньках красит ступени, превращая блеклую фанеру в безупречный мрамор. На верхней площадке люк, в который падает главная героиня, в финале. Он как раз пытается не провалиться, когда слышит восхищённый свист. Кыстай робко оборачивается.

— Вот это булки, Кыстай!!! — восторгается Рома огроменными бумажными пионами. — Роскошно!

Мысль провалиться в люк перестаёт пугать и становится заманчивой.

— Да, Гошан в штаны навалит от счастья, — соглашается Тёмка, смахивая с лица и рук мелкие опилки грязной тряпкой.

Рома стоит над душой и повсюду суёт свой нос. Расхаживает с торчащими из-под банданы глупыми ушами. В растянутой майке. С сизыми разводами пылищи на рельефных плечах. С татуировками на бицепсах. Улыбается, подкалывает. Ходит и раздаёт указания и весёлые пиздюли.

Ах они распиздяи, говорит. Ща я жопу кому-то намылю, говорит.

Рома говорит первому распиздяю:

— Так, Тёмочка, бери-ка швабру и вот там вот смети…

— Я что тебе, нахуй, уборщик?

— Ты мне человек, который сейчас ничего не делает. Швабра в подсобке.

И второму распиздяю Рома говорит:

— Ты, давай, Гошаныч, отдохни от этой суходрочки — притащи те камни, Кыстай покрасит.

— Я, блядь, тут сдохну! — Гоша бросает стописятый бумажный лепесток пиона к коробку и стремительно удаляется, сотрясая воздух изумительным баритоном: — У меня, блядь, талант! Худфак, блядь, с отличием! Говорила, блядь, мама…

А третьему распиздяю Рома говорит:

— Кыстай, ты что, блядь, это ТРИ ДНЯ мазал?!

Совсем охуел.

Кыстай сдвигает респиратор на шею, вдыхает ароматы растворителя, олифы и цемента. И отвечает:

— Намажь быстрее.

Раз такой умный. И глазастый.

Глазки-то светятся прямо. Сияют, искрят смешинками. Реснички хлоп-хлоп. Помогите, кто-нибудь, нечем дышать. Хелп.

— Гошан ща камни даст — покрась, это вперёд всего нужно, сдадим и забудем, а потом колонны мраморными сделай, ага. Потом лепестки ещё добить нужно — Гошан вон, настрогал два кило. И надень респиратор, а то вредно так.

И утанцовывает, сукин сын. Кыстай снимает респиратор и кидает в коробку.

— Вот пидор, — машет шваброй Тёмка, — ни делаю я нихуя. Опизденеть! А колонны эти ебучие сами тут выросли. Как грибы, нахуй. А я вообще не заебался их пилить! Заебись, блядь, нахуй.

— Пх, пф, фу, бля, — наваливает камни Гоша.

— Давай в малярку лучше отнесём, краскопультом задую, — рассуждает Кыстай, — заодно покурим.

— А потом похаваем, — кивает Гоша, — я сейчас помру, верите? От этой цветочной ебли. Ещё овердохуя перьев нужно, блядь. А уже хавать охота, не могу! Погибну блядь, голодной смертью! Прошу, передайте моей маме, что я был храбрым и умер достойно!

— От рака драмы, блядь, подох, так и скажем! Хоть ты не еби мозг! — гавкает Тёмка, и бросает швабру. — Пошли в столовку прям щас! Пока я убивать не начал, — и пинает ведро, для убедительности.

Кыстай собирает кисти. В столовку так в столовку.

В столовке борщ, котлеты с гречкой, салат. Повар улыбается, раскладывает всё по тарелкам, слушает стенания Гоши, Тёмке побольше сметаны кладёт.

Рома мимо стола порхает, разбрасывает вокруг себя флюиды и феромоны, приятного аппетита желает всем и каждому.

Кыстай бы глупо улыбнулся, но вдруг гречка между зубов застряла.

— Жрите, распиздяи, пока дают! И снова в бой!

И улетает, заметая следы красной мантией, придерживая корону, размахивая золотым скипетром самой фаллической формы в мире!

Кыстай встряхивает головой, прогоняя навязчивый образ.

— Костя, ты в малярку? — спрашивает Гоша Кыстая.

— Ага.

— Камни прихватишь?

— И ту хуёвину ещё, — кивает Тёмка.

В малярке курит Рома.

Стоит такой.

Не улыбается.

Смотрит странно.

Может дело в ядрёном мертвецком освещении, или это просто низкий потолок так давит, что всё кажется ненормальным?

Кыстай сглатывает. И принимает тот факт, что ему не мерещится. Рома просто пялится. Откровенно так, с напором, чтобы никаких сомнений не осталось.

Смотрит ПРЯМО НА РОТ.

Без своего бесячего оптимизма, зато с вот этим выражением лица: «Всё, Кыстай. Ты думал я тут в игрушечки с тобой играю? Игры кончились».

У Кыстая в руках та хуёвина, а в животе огонь.

Вот сейчас Кыстай либо сгорит, либо пора валить, пока его прямо в вонючей малярке не разобрали, либо…

Он неуверенно ставит ту хуёвину на пол. Может не так уж он и не готов? Ах, за камнями же ещё нужно. Рома окурок щелчком посылает точно в мусорку.

Ой-ой.

Кыстай, сбегая за камнями, врезается в железную стойку, спотыкается об решётку на полу, руку об деревянного козла обдирает. Как какой-то… хрен знает кто, блин. Позорник.

В чём вообще смысл был?!

Кыстай вспоминает, что ему не пятнадцать, и обратно возвращается. Под защитой многоуважаемых представителей рабочего класса и ближнего зарубежья. За одно просит ступени, когда разбирать и упаковывать будут, проложить дополнительно поролоном.

— Вы в ночь остаётесь? — Тёмка разминает плечи, стягивает резинку с волос.

— А ты нет? — Кыстай смотрит на Тёмку, но перед глазами только лепестки, которые он красит и красит, а они всё не кончаются и не кончаются.

— Не, я на объект в пять утра. Как раз соберу всю эту ебалу, и вы подтянетесь. Гошан, проверишь, чтоб эти упаковали нормально?

И подмигивает Кыстаю. Вот этот щенок. Ну или у него глаз просто дёрнуло, что неудивительно, в этом перманентном адище ещё не то задёргается.

Кыстай моргает несколько раз, и решает отшельничество своё прекращать, на всякий случай. От одного романа хуже не будет. Как говаривала бабка: "Отсутствие половой жизни не только полезно, но и вредно."

От горького Гошиного вздоха обрывки белых перьев разлетаются в стороны.

Глаза горят, шея ноет, пальцы не разгибаются. Гошан в мастерской остался — сладко похрапывает в синтепоне. Кыстай бы тоже, да кот сам себя не покормит. Доползти бы до дома, быстренько подремать пару часов, ох, скорее бы всё — там деньжата, за хату заплатить, купить одеяло… Может ещё на второй проект возьмут, может даже на постоянку, вроде нормально сработались…

Дверь в раздевалку содрогается от ударов кулаком.

Несложно догадаться кто там ломится и без этих жизнерадостных выкриков выспавшегося человека:

— Сова! Открывай! Медведь пришёл!

Кыстай распахивает дверь.

— Да открыто!

Рома масляным взглядом лапает его за голый торс, каждый сантиметр липко обсасывает.

Ладно, уговорил.

— Что? — Кыстай разводит руками, — поцелуемся?

Рома заваливается в тесную душную раздевалку, ого, и правда с поцелуями. С вздохами и бесстыжими стонами. Так не вовремя, но как же наконец-то. Кыстай его радостно хватает — иди-ка сюда, говнюк.

Это в вонючей малярке он был не готов. А теперь, в вонючей раздевалке, он очень даже да.

Кыстай смотрит в зеркало на засос на шее. Пятнадцать лет ему, что ли?

Надо будет на свидание хоть позвать, или что там взрослые делают. В кино, в паб. После получки.

Рома обнимает, прощается ласково, никак не прервёт поцелуя, и просит сегодня не опаздывать, сегодня же монтаж.

Кыстай же тупой.

сегодня приходит она. угощает всех вкусными пирожками с капустой, нет, не пекла, из соседней пирожковой. она помогает тёмке: светит ему телефоном в люк. гоше помогает подержать стремянку. тут так здорово, говорит, дочке бы понравилось. кыстаю помогает больше всех: они вместе цепляют синтепоновые перья на свисающие с потолка лески; прикручивают на тонкую проволоку розовые лепестки пионов. классно вышло, такие большие и такие лёгкие, качаются в воздухе, как живые. лучше живых, у гоши талант. нет, она не работает тут, просто помочь решила прийти — такая группа поддержки. хорошая, добрая, весёлая, болтает с кыстаем среди античных колонн, в безумном замершем урагане огромных перьев и лепестков, убирает прядь светлых волос за ухо, смеётся, гладит мраморные ступени: «как красиво!», всё, как настоящее.

кыстай раскладывает на ступенях мертвого попугая — последний штрих, и домой, наконец. расправляет перья хвоста и крыльев, фиксирует степлером, пока эти двое на выход идут, проходят мимо кыстая. она заглядывает в сияющие глаза, держит за руку, сплетая пальцы, рассказывает всякое. рома обнимает её за талию, чёлкой встряхивает по пути, как будто хочет повернуться, но не поворачивает головы, идёт дальше и там где-то уже сдаёт проект, прощается со всеми. кыстай безупречным цветом её помады проводит кривую поперёк, через сердце, заливает краской распластанную птицу, и разломы белого мрамора ступеней. ведёт густые потёки вниз и немного небрежных брызг в самом конце. сверяется с эскизом.

тёмка сзади авторитетно оценивает: «заебись!»

Кыстай кивает.

«Заебись».


End file.
